Poison Princess
by Odangocha
Summary: GaaraOC. She was innocuous. Only a gift to the Kazekage as a symbol of goodwill from her country. Only a mere princess with no special qualities. Only a pretty face,—and a body full of poison.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inspired by/Based off_ Mitsukazu Mihara_'s work of art, _Dokuhime_.**

* * *

A young girl stepped into a quiet garden, seeking tranquility and salvation for her tortured ears. She sighed and smoothed out her robes, which were intricately designed and fashioned out of the highest quality of silk; such attire was expected at the bustling ceremony she had escaped from.

A breeze lightly rustled her long, blue hair, causing her to looked up and inhale the fresh air, taking in her exquisitely beautiful surroundings to calm her unsettled state of mind. Another bride has just been sent off to meet her betrothed at his kingdom, where she would be spending the rest of her life in bliss.

Ideally.

The farewell celebration was extravagant. Splendid. Glamourous, as everything must be. The courtyard was more magnificently decorated than usual, the food tasted as delicious as it looked, and the dozens of princesses were stunningly dressed. It was a feast for the eyes for the common people outside the Palace.

The girl, being no outsider, knew better.

Marriage is no joyous affair to her kind. Nor will it be to the men involved. The poor, common people had no idea that they were celebrating a funeral instead. Huffing, the girl set her eyes on a particularly pretty rose perched on a nearby bush, deciding that its fragrance will ease her churning emotions.

She did not know the bride personally as she was not from her Court, but she knew all too well the pain and suffering she had to go through up till her engagement. Experience, and their eventual fate, linked them together, along with the other princesses in the Forbidden Palace. They were not related by blood, but agony made them sisters. The girl reached out to pluck the flower from the bush, and-

-dropped it the moment she did.

Wincing in pain from the sudden prick, she sucked on her bleeding thumb and fingers before wrapping them in a hankerchief. She was about to bend down to pick the rose up from the grass, but her unscathed hand paused midway at the sight.

The rose, now void of any life, laid wilting on the ground, its petals falling off one by one.

And there, having dripped to its exposed stem, was the girl's blood. Her poison blood.

She turned away lest her poison tears fall too.

* * *

It starts with poisonous herbs below the cradle.

Then under the sheets,

and inside the clothes.

Even mixed into the milk the newborn drinks,

and the food the child eats.

As a result, her body gradually gets used to the poisons.

Thus in effect, she becomes a...

**Poison Princess**

* * *

_The more beloved they are, the less I can hold them._

* * *

A withered old lady pressed her knees to the carpet.

"You called for me, your Highness?"

Twicoloured eyes regarded the head of white bent over the ground, and a richly ornate hand with fingers full of talon-like nails raised itself to support a porcelain cheek.

"Shirabara-baa-sama, Honoured Attendant of the Third Court." A lofty voice smoother than silk. "Please, get up."

"Thank you, my Lady."

Not even a gesture was needed, and a servant appeared behind the geriatric with a decorated chair. Her vision was fading with age, but the magnificence of the Empress' clothing and jewelry was still as clear to her as ever. As with her impossible beauty.

"Our country, the Land of Flowers, has always been small but thriving, no thanks to our revered poison trade, and of course, our _pretty little flowers,_" the raven-haired Empress narrowed her hawk-like eyes, her dark-coloured lips holding a smirk. "Anyway... Poison is a valued tool of the shinobi, and the population of which makes for great business.

But..." Shirabara briefly flinched at the abrupt change in tone. "All the other countries are currently enjoying a period of great peace, especially so after the apocalyptical Fourth Shinobi World War. Our poison trade is dwindling as a result, and there is a great risk that our country will fall as well."

The old lady bowed deep in respect. "I am aware of that, your Highness."

"From records, the first instigator of such peaceful relations, the first person who had managed to unite the Five Great Shinobi Countries and dissolve all ill feelings and hatred with a single speech, is none other than the Fifth Kazekage."

The lower woman knew where this was headed.

"That person, -Sabaku no Gaara, was it?- is fundamentally the reason for our poor economy as of current. And so, it would be my great pleasure to see him..." A sudden bang of fist on the throne. "_Dead._"

Every standing individual in the Hall fell to their knees. Accustomed, the elder woman simply lowered her head even further. "I understand, my Lady, but surely with a target as great and renowned as a Kazekage, this mission should be given to the princesses of the First Court?"

"Hmph, as if I do not know that." ("Forgive my imprudence, my Lady!") Leaning back into her golden throne, the Empress flicked her wrist to allow the other servants to stand. "Despite being a person of such influence and power, the Godaime is incredibly young, and quite lacking in height... In consideration of these two factors, the only ready princess suitable happens to be in your Court, Shirabara-baa-sama."

Registering the girl in mind, cloudy eyes blew up in surprise. "But, my Lady! Shirori is not what you would call ready! She is still not as skilled as she should be, and-"

"Silence!" Another bang, another round of kneeling, and this time, the old woman included. "As of my knowledge, she is a fully fledged Poison Princess, and surely, she cannot fail at capturing a man's heart given her beauty! All men are the same, Shirabara. Flesh is all they want.

I am not unreasonable, however. I am aware of the Kazekage's disposition and her inexperience. As such, I will allow her more time than a Poison Princess is usually given. I want all preparations to be ready in a month's time. Diplomats, do your thing!"

A unison "yes, your Highness" resounded through the Imperial Hall, and eunuchs and maids moved to make their respective arrangements.

Holding back a sigh in fear of being executed for disrespect, Shirabara closed her eyes in defeat.

This cannot end well.

* * *

"AN ENGAGEMENT?"

Temari yelled so loudly that her brother winced.

Picking his ear, Kankurou replied much calmer manner. "It seems that the Land of Flowers would like to establish warmer relations, and thank us for our efforts in saving the world during the Fourth War. Here, read it yourself."

Snatching the unnecessarily decorative scroll he had tossed, the blonde Wind user opened and skimmed through it so quickly that it risked being ripped apart. "This is ridiculous! What age are we in, needing a betrothal to secure allies? And it's not like our Gaara needs an arranged marriage! He's good enough to marry whoever he wants! He doesn't even need to marry now!"

Raising his hands in response to her tirade, the puppeteer forced a smile. "Oi, oi, calm down! The letter didn't say that Gaara has to marry their princess. All it said was to 'warmly accept her into the country as a symbol of goodwill'. Nobody said anything about marriage."

"Even so," she was not going to relent, "how would we know that they are not dispatching an assassin? How can we just accept a stranger and let her live with us?"

"From what I know, the Land of Flowers has no trace of shinobi at all and is hardly of a threat. It's just a small trading kingdom with an Empress as its ruler." His assurance managed to quell her irritation.

"So, you're saying that you're fine with this?"

"Somewhat. I mean, the Land of Flowers _is_ known for its poison trade. We can really use ties with a village like that, especially for us puppeteers." Then, as an afterthought, "well, not that we would need much of it now, but good poison can still come in handy."

"I agree with him," the baritone of Baki resonated across the meeting chamber of the Sand Council, "it doesn't hurt to form good relations with small countries, even more so when we can benefit from their trades."

"Yep. That, and I heard that their princesses are really hot. Our little brother can finally learn to grow up, huh?" The cheeky grin that Kankurou gave to his brother did not last long as his sister planted a fist to his brunette head. "Ouch!"

_At last_, somebody had sought his opinion on the matter. Gaara refrained from pinching his nosebridge and flooding the room with sand as the place buzzed with discussions, the most audible coming from his elder siblings. A council member seated on his right noticed the unimpressed scowl on his face and loudly cleared his throat to give the Kazekage the attention he needed.

"What Kankurou and Baki said makes sense, Temari. I do not mind granting her Sand citizenship if she proves to be harmless. We can see her as an ambassador of her country."

The kunoichi, whose big-sister instincts are currently at maximum capacity, opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by her youngest brother.

"But she will live only as an ordinary citizen," Gaara closed his eyes and frowned in mild, stoic embarrassment, "I will not marry her."

That was enough to satisfy Temari, and she leant back into her seat, glaring at anybody, -epecially Kankurou and the older members-, who dared to oppose his stand.

"Well, that settles it then." Biting back a remark to avoid getting blasted out of the building by a hurricane, the kabuki-faced jounin pointed at a shinobi standing by the door. "You, over there! Relay it to the messenger team."

A firm salute. "Yes, sir!"

"Send them our reply."

* * *

The girl sat kneeling with her black eyes staring blankly at the wooden floor as an old matron combed through her long tresses. It was routine, but there was a different air to it when she knew that it would be one of the last few times.

"What a gaudy, unnatural colour..." Shirabara tutted in distaste as she untangled the ocean-blue threads. "You better pray that it doesn't turn the Kazekage off at first sight." A rough tug. "I heard that his is a head of blood, so maybe he can appreciate freak-coloured hair better." Another tug. "Heh, maybe you can be the blue devil to his red."

"Shira-Baa-sama!"

"Tch, the blue even clashes with the bright red of the wedding robes!" The matron ceased her combing in aggravation and crossed her arms. "I still cannot believe that you are being sent out to a country as prominent as the Land of Wind. You, probably one of the most unskilled princesses! Of the Third Court even! Ah, the more I think about it, the angrier I become!"

"No use complaining... It can't be helped, anyway," Shirori, being used to such depreciation from the old woman, sighed. "I'm the only ready one who is shorter than the Kazekage, or so I heard." _And it's not like I want to be sent out..._

"HAH! You, ready?" A malicious scoff. "The only aspect which you are ready in is your body's complete saturation of the poisons! Everything else; from general knowledge to embroidery to your _heart and mind..._" The geriatric emphasised on the latter words by yanking the blue threads down so that the girl faced her, neck inclined upwards uncomfortably. "You are..."

Tears pooled up in the corner of black coals, while the faded, musty green sneered with contempt.

"_Lacking_."

…

"_Shirabara-baa-sama! Shirori is sick! She's puking her food out!"_

_An exasperated sigh. "Not again! This is what I get for picking up abandoned babies instead of paying for quality ones."_

_Cruel, tinkling giggles. "This one won't make it-"_

"_-she's failing in everything, and she's always crying-"_

"_-We suggest that you dump her, old hag!"_

...

"_How useless."_

…

Releasing her vicious grip, Shirabara briefly stalked out to the next room to fetch some robes, where her lamentations could still be heard. "It is rare for missions to be sent to the Third Court, even rarer for them to be successful. Hmph, our only claim to fame was your beloved Suisen. I hadn't expected it, but she not only managed to kill her target, the Daimyo of the Land of Jade, but even did so in such a way that they did not even suspect her to be an assassin, just as how a perfect Poison Princess should be doing. It is thanks to her that we are still enjoying cheap supplies of jade jewelry."

Shirori closed her eyes to prevent the tears from spilling, and finished up the incomplete task of setting her hair.

An increase in volume told her that the old matron was back in the room. "You better pray- No. You_ must_ succeed in your mission, if not the Third Court may drop to be the Fourth. Or even worse, the Fifth." The girl gulped, knowing what was in store for the poor girls in the lowest Court. "And of course, I will set Shira-Ki on you. Here, put this on for your final meeting with the Empress!"

"...Yes."

She waited for the heavy thuds on the wooden corridor floor to disappear before heaving a huge sigh. Then, to an intricately carved stone cabinet on her far right, "she's gone. You can come out now."

It was fortunate for the furniture to be made of such sturdy material, if not the old woman would have noticed the violent trembling that happening within it. Warily peeking out before pushing the door open, three little girls clambered out, the oldest being seven and the youngest four.

"Shirori-nee-chan! We were so scared!"

She laughed and lightly poked them in the foreheads each. "Of course you should be! It is nap time for you girls now. If Shira-Baa-sama catches you all outside your room, you girls are dead!"

The raven-haired oldest child balled her fists and whined. "But it's not like we can sleep!"

"Yeah!" The second, a five-year-old brunette, attested strongly, then drooped her shoulders and sulked. "Our stomachs hurt too much..."

Shirori affectionately rubbed their little heads, smiling assuredly and addressing them respectively, "Now, now, Suzuran, Sagiso! Beauty sleep is necessary for keeping our skins clear and glowing! And I know that it hurts now, but when you're my age, even poison from the Wolf's Bane will be no problem for you!"

Her words effectively calmed them down enough for them to flash her warm smiles.

"Ne, ne, Shirori-nee-chan!" The youngest toddler, a blonde, sidled up to the older girl. "Is it true that you're leaving us tomorrow?"

The sadness in her childish voice struck hard, and the blue-haired princess gathered all three children in her arms. "Yes, Popi. And when I'm gone, you girls have to be strong, okay?"

"I know that I should be happy that Shirori-nee-chan is going to be married to a King, but I don't want you to leave!" Suzuran squeezed her black eyes shut.

"Yeah!" Tears were already streaming down Sagiso's cheeks. "Who else is going hide us from Baa-sama, who else will make the hurt feel better after our meals? Who else is going to play with us?"

"Please don't go, Shirori-nee-chan!"

"Listen," the eldest girl was unable to stop the liquid from pouring out of her own eyes, "I know that it's hard. When I was like you, I had a big sister of mine to comfort me whenever I need her too, and when she left, it was so difficult. But I managed to cope, and I'm sure you girls can too, so don't let me down okay? Suzuran, you'll be the big sister from tomorrow onwards. I'm counting on you!"

The little girl nodded while wiping frantically at her face.

Pulling them closer to her chest, Shirori relished the moment. From tomorrow onwards, nobody else can hug her as she cry her poison tears, and nobody else can give her warmth and companionship like this. Looking at their sobbing faces through tear-soaked eyes, she strengthened her resolve.

_I must succeed for their sakes._

_I will kill the Kazekage._

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I should really be updating my other stories, but I can't help but write this. And yeah, another work that is inspired by someone else's... I won't make it too similar though! As usual, leave a review to tell me what you think! ^^ Constructive flaming is accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mighty, regal and proud was Gaara as he stood surveying his village from the roof of the Kazekage's Office, arms crossed in his usual stance. He could not help but let a faint smile grace his lips as he bathed in the soothingly safe atmosphere that his surroundings emanated. He did not even feel the need to carry his gourd. Finally, the world was at rest. He was certain that such peace would go on to last for decades, given the united spirit of the survivors of the Fourth War. However, he was not very sure if _his_ peace could hold out any longer, given the news, -or more appropriately gossip-, that had been spreading around town for the past few days...

"Yo, Gaara!" There it was, the accented voice coming from behind. "The reception's been flooding with questions about your 'engagement'. At this rate, you'll have to hold a press conference to address them all, huh!"

The redhead closed his eyes in mild irritation and held back a groan, not bothering to face his brother. "That is the job that I assigned to the receptionists. Are they not carrying out my orders?"

"Well, they are, but," Kankuro rubbed the back of his hooded head hesitantly, "the thing is, most of the people don't believe them when they say that it's not an engagement, especially the girls."

The Kazekage sighed as he was reminded of the countless appointments that Matsuri and her friends tried to make, probably to interrogate him on the affair, which he declined in favour of much more pressing matters such as securing economic ties and thinking of ways to improve the country.

"But, are you really okay with it?" He could feel the puppeteer's presence stepping closer to him. "I mean, Temari's concerns of the new girl being an assassin doesn't stem from paranoia, y'know. Plus, what about her lodging and stuff like that? Being the 'recipient' of their 'gift', you'll have to entertain her, y'know. Do you really have time for that? Not to mention, the commotion that she will stir once she enters the village. I don't think your receptionists have seen the worst yet."

"You seem to have picked up some worrywart traits from that Kumo-nin in your Ambush Division from the war..." Gaara regarded his brother from the corner of his eye. "Rest assured. You know that I, of all people, won't fall for assassinations. Suna is low on population, we will have no problem finding her space in the village. Besides, I've already made preparations for her to stay nearby. We will worry about the other matters when she arrives."

_Heh, just like him to make me feel like I fret for nothing..._ A smirk found its way up Kankuro's face as he turned around to head back downstairs to his pupper workshop. "Alright, then. We'll see how everything goes when she comes. In two days, don't forget. See'ya."

"Hn."

The redhead watched till he could no longer see the puppeteer's back, then returned his line of sight to the village, this time, his emotions a little unsure.

* * *

As she had expected, Shirori did not like her Farewell Ceremony. Not one bit.

Sure, it was as grand and full of splendor in appearance as with any other, but it was also empty in atmosphere. Especially with the devious, expectant faces from the Empress and her matron, the suffocatingly watchful glare from a certain pair of twins as though daring her to run away, and the worst of all, the torn faces of the little ones who loved her.

The ceremonial farewell bids to Poison Princesses were just like them; beautiful on the outside, rotten on the inside.

"Shirori-sama, we still have a day ahead before reaching Sunagakure. Please, rest well." The accompanying eunuch informed from the driver's seat of the horse-drawn carriage. The princess took solace in his words that she was not completely alone yet; at least there were still familiar faces around.

However, the abrupt transition of scenery was enough to unsettle her nerves all over again; from rich, plentiful shrubbery to scarce, dry deserts; from calming green to befuddling brown; from home to the outside world. Shirori wanted to cry all the anxiety out, but she could not. She must not. A single drop of her tears will be able to reveal everything, and crush all that she had suffered for. It will cost her life.

_I will not die. I cannot die. _

Her unnaturally perfect filed nails dug into the flesh of her palms.

_I don't want to die._

…

"_Shirabara-baa-sama! Shirori is sick! She's puking her food out!"_

"_She puked all over her food! Ew...How unsightly!"_

_An exasperated sigh. "Not again! This is what I get for picking up abandoned babies instead of paying for quality ones."_

_Cruel, tinkling giggles. "This one won't make it-"_

"_-she's failing in everything, and she's always crying-"_

"_-We suggest that you dump her, old hag!"_

No...

"_How useless."_

No...!

"_Make way. I'll bring her for a wash up."_

NO!

_The crowd around were momentarily stunned by the girl's sudden flip of her spread-eagled body, but even more so when she started to choke her mouth with a vomit-soaked piece of poisoned bread, furiously gorging herself. _

I don't want to die... I cannot die...!

_It was truly unsightly; her blue hair fell all over her face like a waterfall, and tears and mucus flowed from their crevices, all the while as she stuffed her bruised mouth with food as though it was a stopper to the rising bile in her throat. Throughout, she had only one thought in mind..._

I WILL NOT DIE!

...

* * *

"Hmm! How tardy! They're late!"

"Yeah! Just how long are they gonna make Gaara-sama wait?"

Matsuri offered an easy smile and slightly raised her palms in an attempt to reason with her friends. "Well, well, Sari, Yukata, it's only been five minutes!"

The longer-haired brunette huffed disapprovingly. "But still!"

"I still cannot believe it. How can a country just send a bride to our Gaara-sama like that? This village has more than enough quality girls for Gaara-sama to pick from!" Yukata moved a crossed arm to lightly flick at her raven tresses. "Like me, of course."

"I think you meant 'low-quality girls'..." Ittetsu commented disgruntledly beside them, and received a hard knock on his bandanna-ed head from the kunoichi.

"Try saying that again, I dare you!"

"Ouch!"

Similar conversations were scattered among the young in the extensive crowd that had gathered outside the Kazekage's Office building, while the older generation discussed about their hopes for the new bride to be as noble and good as the respected Karura. It was rare for the central area to be this congested; such crowds gather only in events such as festivals or the bi-annual Chuunin examinations. It was the common desire of the villagers to catch at least a glimpse of the audacious princess who will live with their beloved Kazekage and judge for themselves if she was worthy enough for him.

Matsuri sighed as her friends began their petty quarrels again, glancing around her fellow countrymen. _Everybody is still thinking that Gaara-sama is going to be married even after Kankuro-sama had dispelled the rumours... _She then cast a worried look to the spherical building behind. _Nobody aside from the Council members are allowed to go in. I wonder what Gaara-sama must be feeling right now..._

* * *

"Geez. With that army camped outside, I wouldn't be surprised if the Land of Flower people decide to withdraw their proposal and return to their country," Kankuro whistled as he surveyed the masses, then turned to his younger brother who was seated on a throne-like chair made out of stone (a gift from the Tsuchikage) beside. "I think you better have your Absolute Defence activated around her; I predict many attempts on her life."

He received nothing in reply.

Truth to be told, this was an unprecedented happening in Sunagakure, or at least during his and his father's reign. As such, Gaara could not deny the mildest interest in this matter, but honestly felt that the fuss kicked up was redundant and stupid. He took comfort in the fact that after a week or two, when the commotion has died and the people realise that the affair was not anything of substantial concern, everything will be back to normal and he can finally complete his administrative duties in peace.

The Kazekage sighed through his nose as he scanned the interior of the Council meeting chamber; the centerpiece table and chairs were temporarily removed to make space for the entering parties, replaced by a long, marroon carpet that led to his chair in front of the Kazekage statues. Despite his calm protests, the elders deemed it necessary as a sign of respect as after all, the new addition is a noblewoman of some sort. _Such ceremony just to induct a single individual into the village... _Gaara closed his eyes and leaned his right temple on his knuckles._ How impractical._

He did not rest for long as Temari exclaimed out loud from her position beside the windows.

"They have arrived!"

* * *

The frugal nature of the Sand residents induced an awestruck silence as they gazed upon the grandeur and opulence of the horse-drawn carriage. Even the Kazekage's sedan was humbled in comparison to this highly ornate red vehicle that was slowly cutting the masses in half in its journey to the entrance of the building.

The driver, also dressed expensively in gold threaded silk, elegantly hopped off his seat after parking the carriage right in the middle of the large porch of the infrastructure. He removed his wide-brimmed visor and knelt facing the crowd.

His voice was effeminate. "The Land of Flowers wishes to offer our sincere blessings to the good citizens of the mighty Sunagakure no Sato."

"My God, even the eunuch is beautiful!" Ittetsu commented while staring at the white-blonde, fair-skinned servant in mild wonder. "I bet even the horses lead better lives than us!"

"Idiot!" He received another blow from Yukata. "Where is the princess? I wanna see her!"

The soft murmuring accelerated to loud buzzing as the eunuch got up to open the carriage door, extending a hand to aid the lady inside in stepping out to the sandy ground and guiding her towards the building. Some of the crowd let out soft gasps as they studied the intricacy of her heavily embroided robes, which were primarily red and covered in beaded jewels and designs. Even the Wind Daimyo would look like a commoner if he stood beside her. They have never seen anything so rich. However, what killed their joy was...

...the obstructing veil that shielded the princess' face from prying eyes.

"Ah-ha! I've got their plan all figured out." Sari exclaimed smugly as she held her arms akimbo.

"Plan?" Matsuri asked. "What plan?"

"Don't you see?" The manner in which the brunette spoke was almost as if she was disclosing a conspiracy. "The flashy carriage, the pretty male servant and the gorgeous clothes. These are all distractions to hide the fact that the princess is actually ugly! That's why they put a veil over her!"

"Huh? Isn't it just tradition to do so?" Her short-haired friend blinked obliviously.

"Nah-uh! I bet that's why they sent her here. They want to dump their ugly princess here in Suna, thinking that an economically fair country would accept any old royalty. Hmph! I won't let them have their way! I will save Gaara-sama no matter what!"

Ittetsu slouched, his eye twitching in cold realization. "In the end, it all just boils down to you wanting to save Kazekage-sama..."

He was simply ignored. "Hmph! Temari-sama will surely kick her out of the village for good. I'm sure of it!"

* * *

The Sand Siblings were in a dilemma; should they be awed by the majesty brought by the Land of Flowers, or frown at the fact that they were extravagant to the point of being ridiculous? Sure, their attire, especially the princess', and props were undoubtedly brilliant in design, but they stuck out like a sore thumb in the dull and humble appearance of Sunagakure.

Gaara could not understand why the princess had to have five servants, -two to fan her, two to guide her, and one simply on standby-, surrounding her in her short quest from the entrance to the empty space in front of him. Their movements were agonizingly slow, but he had to accept the fact that it was due to her vision being blinded by the red, embroided veil.

He blinked as a significantly more dignified servant, a petite male with pristine white hair, knelt before him.

"The Land of Flowers cannot express the extent of our pride in being able to be graced by the presence of the youngest Kage in history, the honorable Godaime Kazekage, and the respected Suna Council. My name is Kan, and I will be the representative for our fair Empress."

And as august as an emperor in his own right, "likewise. Please, rise."

"It is my pleasure to kneel before the Kazekage. Do not mind your lowly servant."

"Hn. As you wish."

"They sure do stand on formalities, don't they?" Temari whispered to her sibling from behind.

Kankuro nodded. "Ah. I heard that their Kingdom prizes appearances above anything else. Man, would I like to go on a vacation there."

A soft hiss of sand signalled their brother's disapproval of their covert talk, and both immediately resumed their stances.

"First of all, her Majesty would like to extend her deepest gratitude to the Sand for not only accepting our precious gift, but also our request to forge ties with your great nation. May this new ally prosper and be blessed with riches and harmony."

Gaara responded with silence.

"We understand your need of manpower, and as such the princess has agreed to be independent and will not require your people to wait on her. Although there are certain traditions that she will have to follow which may be deemed as odd and perhaps even troublesome in the eyes of you and your people, rest assured that she will pose no hindrance to your daily lives, and will be at your every command, every whim, and every fancy without complaint."

The servant paused to allow his listeners time to digest, before continuing quite unashamedly, "the Kazekage, despite his young age, is not only wise beyond his years, but also highly accomplished and a noble vessel of might and power. As such, surely a heir will be needed to carry on your great legacy. The Empress has no intention to pressure you, but our princess is well brought up and refined in many ways. We can assure you that your good lineage will not be tainted. Perhaps the Kazekage, in the distant future, can consider her-"

"Stop joking!" Temari's sudden outburst came as a huge surprise, given that her forceful exclamation broke the subdued dronings of Kan. "Did we not make it clear that Gaara won't make her his wife? Who do you think you are, deciding Gaara's future for him!"

Almost as if on accustomed reflex to a woman shouting, the eunuch slammed his forehead to the carpeted ground. "Forgive my imprudence, Lady Temari of the Sand! Your lowly servant meant no hint of coercion. He was only suggesting on behalf of her Majesty."

"Temari, control yourself." Unaffected, Gaara sent his sister back with a light gesture of his hand. "Kan is right. It was only a suggestion."

Kankuro hissed discretely to the ruffled blonde. "Oi! Chill already!"

The kunoichi let out a disgruntled groan and stepped backwards grudgingly.

Appropriately waiting a few moments before raising his head, Kan lifted his arms and joined them at the hem of his white sleeves in a respectful manner and on cue, the hitherto neglected silent princess, dressed in all her splendor, kneeled on a cushion provided by her servant behind the eunuch.

"As such, without further ado, I introduce to you, the Thirty-seventh Princess of the Third Court..." He sidestepped to the right and extended an arm towards her.

Everybody within the room slightly tensed with anticipation as the royal deliberately and gently lifted up her veil from the back, revealing a highly decorative Pheonix Crown full of flowers and jewels, ocean blue forelocks,-

"...Lady Shirori."

-and a face easily worthy of being praised as the prettiest in the whole of Sunagakure.

"It is the greatest honor of my life to be able to serve the deservingly renowned Godaime Kazekage." Her voice was light and gentle to the ears. She gave one final bow while kneeling before lifting her head to bore her coal black eyes into unreadable seafoam orbs.

_"I am in your care."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay soooooo I admit it. I made Shirori a Mary Sue in the looks department. But please before you judge her and this story, consider the circumstances that she's in (nope, not making excuses for myself nope nope nope). And sooooo...**

**I wanna hear about your opinions on it (I will consider them but I cannot change the fact that she's beautiful cos well, she HAS to be...) Trust me I will try my best to curb it in one way or another! ^^' And is anybody confused about the concepts of the Poison Princess or the Land of Flowers? Don't worry everything will be explained through the course of the story.**

**AND THANK YOU GOOD SOULS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS OMG! I'm sorry but I don't have the time to reply to them, but that doesn't change my appreciation for you guys! :') I'll try my best again to update this ASAP. Soooo... See'ya next time!**


End file.
